You're not alone
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Raph reads Leo's journal and finds something that could have prevented his fight. Art by Sneefee


I don't own them! Enjoy! ^_^

**You are not alone**

**Raph's POV**

It's had been two years since Leo left; things here were kinda weird. With Donnie on his IT job and Mikey on that stupid costume, sometimes I felt lonely. We weren't the team we once used to be; I know Splinter thought the same.

When this family began to fell apart? Oh! I know, since Leo left. If he'd care a little for this family like he says he does, then why did he left for two years? TWO YEARS!

We didn't know if he was hurt, alive… or even dead. Why he didn't write us and let us know he was ok?

I hate to say this, but I needed you here. You were the only one who keep us in line. You're the leader; you were supposed to guide us!

The others were trying to pretend everything was ok, but there were so many nights that I'd heard Donnie's sobs on his room; Mikey was having more nightmares than usual and I couldn't sleep at all.

We needed you here, with us, with your family. Now you're back, after that weird thing on Winter's Tower we started to be a team again. The others are ok now and you seem to be happier than usual, you're laughing more now.

You're not here now; you went with Mikey for some pizzas. I don't know why but I'm your room. Weird, very weird. If you'd know I'm here you sure would kill me, but I don't care. I still can't believe you're finally here, with us… with me. You don't have any idea how much I missed you those two years but I had a reputation to keep.

I know I was an idiot, instead of greeting you like a brother I treated you like an enemy when you came back. And that fight! Man! That fight is gonna haunt me forever; I still remember when I broke your swords, your closest possession. I can't forgive me for that. Those stone generals could kill you and I … *sigh*… I'm such a stupid. I slump heavily in your bed; I feel the blame crushing me. Then, something catches my attention; it's your journal! Hmm… well, you're not here so…

"_March 10, _

_Sensei told me he's sending me away for training to Central America for a year. Sounds exciting but I'm not so sure. I've never left the guys for that long! I was going to tell him that I didn't want to go or at least that I didn't want to go alone. Maybe if one of my bros would come too… Don? Nah! I'm sure he'd start to analyze every little leaf or perhaps he'd gone nuts without his technology. Mikey is too… eh… he's… uhmmm… well, he's not ready for a trip like this. Raph seems the best suited for this. Yeah, that would be interesting. I always go alone for my training so… I'd like to take him with me. But then I think, if we both go… who'll take care of the others! Someone has to be the big bro and leader here while I'm far away home. I really don't want to leave them but… if those are sensei's wishes then, I'll go"_

Leo, always being obedient … Tch! Teacher's pet if you ask me. I toss away the journal and an envelope falls. _To Raph_, it says. It has your handwriting; should I open it? Should I don't? Well, curiosity killed the cat… and satisfaction brought him back! Heh.

"_Raph, if you're reading this it means that you're in my room and you've read my diary. I'll have to find a better place to hide it when I go back home… which I expect will be soon. I wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry I couldn't take you with me, but like you've read something has to stay here and look for the others. They need someone to protect them and guide them. I know it sounds a little scary but I know you'll do it great; you're the only one I trust for this position Raph. I want you to know you're the best brother ever and a great friend. Maybe I'm not here for now but you'll never be alone Raph, I'm with you every single day. I'll think a lot in you guys. And Raph, I know you're not the sentimental kind but it doesn't hurt if you tell the others that you love them or maybe giving them a hug once in a while… especially Mikey! He's the most sensible. _

_I count on you Raph, I'll be back soon. I promise. And remember, you're not alone bro. I'll be there with you always._

_Love you, _

_Leo"_

**End of Raph's POV**

"Seems like you finally found my letter" Leo said.

"L-Leo? When… how… w-where… what are you doing here?" Raph jumped off the bed hiding the journal behind him.

"It's my room, duh!"

"Eh… didn't you go with Mikey to the pizzeria?" Raph asked nervously.

"We did, and now we're back!"

"Oh… right! Right, eh…"

"So, are you gonna tell me what are you doing in my room and reading my journal?" Leo said crossing arms.

"Leo, I… it's not… eh…" Raph stuttered.

"I see you finally found the letter I let for you. No wonder why you were acting so weird when I came back from Central America" Leo said smirking.

"Eh?" Raph said confused.

"You didn't enter to my room even for curiosity? I thought after a year being out, you'd like to come here"

"I didn't think it was necessary, I know you don't like anyone but you and Splinter here" Raph said sitting in the bed again.

"So you did remember that!"

"Leo, you knew I would come here someday all those years? That's why you left the letter?"

"Yeah, I wanted to give it to you personally but you were kinda upset when Splinter told you about me going away" Leo said sadly and sitting beside his brother.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that"

"Don't be. So… what do you think? You know, about the letter"

"If I'd have read it before then, I could have control myself a little. You really knew I was gonna feel alone without you here. Heh! Seems like you know me better than myself" Raph said meeting his brother's gaze and smiling.

"I'm sorry for not coming, Raph. I was too focused on my own world that I forgot I had a brother and friend waiting for me" Leo said sadly.

"It's ok, we're even now" Raph said sounding friendly.

"We'll better go to the kitchen or Mikey is gonna eat all the pizzas!" Leo said standing up.

"He better not or he's gonna have my friendly fist on his face" Raph said waving his fist.

"Another thing, Raph"

"Yeah?"

"You're not alone anymore, I'm back and I'll stay" Leo said placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know you will" Raph said smirking.

* * *

Would you believe me if I tell you I wrote this in 25 minutes? O_O!

Reviews please!


End file.
